


••Cold War Feelings••

by zekecrist



Series: SNK – AUs [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Capitalist, Cold War, Comunism, Gen, War, World War II
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zekecrist/pseuds/zekecrist
Summary: Una fanfic centrada en un universo alterno donde personajes de shingeki no kyojin experienciarán el amor, la rivalidad, la traición y el descubrirse a uno mismo en la Guerra Fría.
Relationships: Kenny Ackerman/Traute Carven, Levi & Erwin Smith, Pieck/Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pieck/Zeke (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reiner Braun & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Series: SNK – AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. ••INTRODUCCIÓN••

**•••La Guerra Fría•••**

  
La **Guerra Fría** fue un enfrentamiento político, económico, social y militar que fue iniciado tras finalizar la Segunda Guerra Mundial entre el bloque occidental (liderado por Estados Unidos) y el bloque del Este (liderado por la Unión Soviética).  
Duró desde el 1947 hasta 1991.

•• **Main** **Characters** **••**

|| Erwin Smith ||   
|| Levi Ackerman ||  
|| Zeke Yeager ||

**••** **Secondary** **Characters** **••**

|| Armin Arlert || Hanji Zöe ||   
|| Pieck Finger || Reiner Braun ||   
|| Historia Reiss || Kenny Ackerman ||  
|| Yelena || Bertholdt Hoover ||  
|| Grisha Jaeger || Floch Foster ||  
|| Theo Magath || Frieda Reiss ||

**••** **Others** **Characters** **••**

|| Eren Yeager || Jean Kirstein ||  
|| Sasha Braus || Connie Springer ||  
|| Marco Bodt || Hitch Dreyse ||  
||Porco Galliard || Marcel Galliard ||  
|| Colt Grice || Falco Grice ||  
||Gabi Braun || Zofia || Udo ||  
|| Dot Pixis || Moblit Berner ||  
|| Onyankopon || Traute Cauven ||  
|| Ymir || Niccolo || Willy Tybur ||  
|| Rod Reiss || Darius Zackly ||

**•¡Advertencia!•**

Esta fanfic incluirá descripciones gráficas de violencia y sexualidad.   
También se tratarán temas propios de la guerra fría y su época, así como el nazismo, machismo, y hasta homofobia. Obviamente, la escritora está en contra de cualquier tipo de discriminación. 


	2. ••NÚREMBERG·01••

Cuando lo único que puedes hacer es esperar, en el suelo frío de una cárcel en una situación en la que nunca te podrías haber imaginado estar, mientras esperas a que gente ahí afuera decida si vas a vivir o no, ni siquiera puedes pensar en lo que vas a decir si llegas a tener la suerte de ser juzgado.

Zeke sólo había escuchado historias individuales estos días a través de los barrotes, informándose de las condenas de algunas personas con la que estableció contacto visual o unas pocas palabras, y se preguntaba si a él le esperaba el mismo destino. 

Lo primero en lo que pensó es en si iba a ser juzgado por ser nazi. 

« _Lo hacía por Alemania, no por el Führer_.»

Pensaba al recordar sus batallas. Aunque tampoco podía quejarse de que le acusasen de nazi, era una época muy complicada, y esconder tus ideologías era obligatorio si no querías morir. 

Pero, ¿de verdad le iban a juzgar por nazi? Si fuese así le habrían puesto un arma de fuego en la cabeza y ahora no estaría aquí. Estaba muy confundido. 

Pero él era simplemente un mariscal de campo de la Wehrmacht, las fuerzas armadas de la Alemania nazi, y aunque mostrasen fidelidad al Tercer Reich, no hacía falta recalcar que eran apolíticos, y muchos compañeros suyos de rango parecido al suyo hasta conspiraban contra Hitler. 

Pero eso no era suficiente, en el fondo, no se puede pedir que todas las personas sean iguales, y sí, en la Wehrmacht había personas que se merecían morir por lo que habían hecho. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pues los conocía lo suficiente. 

«¿ _Por qué yo?_ »

Se preguntaba Zeke. 

Podía comprender que llegase a ser juzgado, al fin y al cabo había muchas suposiciones de él, muchas leyendas, demasiado misterio, porque Zeke realmente nunca mostró que, a pesar de servir al Tercer Reich, era un traidor de Hitler, ni siquiera su esposa sabía nada. 

Él había aprendido que lo más importante de un traidor era que nadie lo supiese. Hasta él tenía que estar convencido de que no lo era. 

Pero ahora todo eso daba igual. Hitler murió hace un par de años, ni siquiera podía ejecutar un intento de traicción, porque no había nadie a quién traicionar.

Y ahora la gente a su alrededor pensaba que había cometido acciones antisemitas debido a su lealtad con Adolf Hitler, cuando de hecho, su suicidio le alivió bastante. 

Antes de haber sido traído a la fría celda en la que estaba, todo estaba realmente confuso. Sabía que los soldados de la SS y algunas personas que él conocía muy bien habían sido asesinadas, en el fondo, era lo que había. Tampoco iba a sentirse apenado por personas como ellos. Y los nazis habían dejado de gobernar el mundo.

Se acabó esa época de máximo poder de la Alemania Nazi. Se acabó llevar ese uniforme tan imponente con la Cruz de hierro y varias condecoraciones a su alrededor, -incluso juraría que alguna de ellas se las entregó el Führer en persona-. Se había acabado, ya no había autoridad que importarse. 

Él nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ese odio tan injustificado al pueblo judío, y realmente nunca le hizo daño, o al menos que él recuerde, pero el poder era, en el fondo, adictivo. 

Recordaba sus vivencias pasadas. De cómo su abuelo sirvió en la primera Guerra Mundial, y prácticamente le obligó a entrenarse como militar, aún siendo muy joven. Acabó de mariscal de campo gracias a que dirigió algunas campañas exitosas, pero acabó ejerciendo en la Wehrmacht, y por lo tanto, al Führer. 

Zeke había servido en el ejército terrestre de Alemania por destino, no por ideología. 

«¿ _Pero acaso mi destino es acabar en la horca por hacer lo que todo el mundo hacía_?»

« _No tenía elección_.»

Se repetía a él mismo, intentando convencerse de que era verdad.

[ ](https://ibb.co/M5PLWgS)

Mientras los días pasaron, llegó a recibir explicaciones por su inesperada captura, con la excusa de que mucha gente huía para no ser juzgada y no se podían arriesgar. 

« _Los juicios empezaron hace 2 años, ¿y esperan que me trague eso?_ » 

Pensó. Tenía las sospechas de que alguien le acusó de lo que fuese, tampoco le importaba la razón, pues nunca iba a conocer a la persona que le acusó, había tenido muchas personas a su cargo que querían su cabeza, y harían lo que fuera para tener la noticia de que su cuello había sido despojada de su cuerpo por la horca. 

De todas formas, teniendo en cuenta que se enfrentaba a un juicio, contó con la ayuda de un abogado, naturalmente, y en unas de las ocasiones después de hablar con él se dio cuenta de que quizás, no era tan culpable como pensaba. 

" _Caso 2; crímenes de guerra : violación de las leyes y usos de guerra. En estas violaciones se incluyen el asesinato, los malos tratos o la deportación para trabajos forzados, o cualquier otro fin, de poblaciones civiles de los territorios ocupados, el asesinato o malos tratos a prisioneros de guerra o náufragos, la ejecución de rehenes, el saqueo de bienes públicos o privados, la destrucción innecesaria de ciudades, o la devastación no justificada por exigencias militares_." Aquel juez le dictó unos de los casos de 3 de lo que se le acusaba, y mientras tanto, él se daba cuenta de que era culpable. 

Finalmente, el día del juicio final por fin llegó, y aunque su abogado no parada de repetirle que no le pasaría nada malo, sabía que le estaba mintiendo. 

Dios mío, había asesinado a civiles, maltratado, había permitido que sus hombres lo hiciesen, también hizo ojos ciegos cuando sus hombres hacían uso de su autoridad para avergonzar a inocentes extranjeros y violar a mujeres. 

¿ _Cómo iba a estar tranquilo_? 

**Juicios de Núremberg, 1948, Zeke Jaeger está a punto de ser juzgado por crímenes de guerra; el juicio del Alto Mando.**

Lo único que quería en estos momentos era abrazar a su esposa, Pieck Finger. 

Una vez sentado en el Juzgado, al lado de otros compañeros, miró a sus alrededores, y se sintió tan afortunado de ver cómo su rostro tan tranquilo, con ojos relajados le miraba a él. Le sonrió, y cuando volvió su vista se dio cuenta de que no era tan afortunado como creía. 

¿De verdad su esposa iba a ver cómo le sentenciaba a prisión por las cosas que había hecho? ¿Pensaría que su esposo es un monstruo al ver cómo la mayoría de las acusaciones eran ciertas? 

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, preocupado, pensó que lo peor de todo esto sería decepcionar a Pieck. 

El juez por fin empezó a hablar. Pudo notar inmediatamente que era norteamericano por su forma de hablar.

« _Bueno, al menos no hay ningún ruso_.» Pensó para sus adentros, ese acento le resultaba un tanto irritante. Además, los rusos les habían avergonzado. No soportaría ser juzgado por uno, y ni siquiera mirar a los ojos a uno. 

Recalcar que, Zeke podría tener todos los sentimientos patriotas que quisiese pero no era un nazi. 

El juez les preguntó que qué se consideraban, todos respondieron "Culpable".

« _Por favor, George, todos sabemos el trato que tuviste hacia los partisanos de la Unión Soviética, no me vengas con que no eres culpable_.»

Zeke, viendo el repentino ataque de inocencia que mostraron, decidió no ser menos y declararse también inocente. 

* * *

—Zeke Jeager, ¿qué opina de las afirmaciones de que usted ha cometido crímenes de guerra, en su mayoría asesinato de civiles, en los que se encuentran mujeres y niños? 

Zeke tuvo que pensar la respuesta, y de alguna manera, buscar algo que le exhibiese de ser más o menos culpable. 

—Señoría, con el debido respeto, yo ejercía de mariscal de campo es unos de los conflictos más sangrientos de toda la humanidad. Tenía que mantener contentos a mis soldados, y no nos vamos a engañar, todos, desde los norteamericanos hasta los rusos han asesinado a civiles. Yo sólo era uno entre millones, e hice lo que haría cualquiera que estuviese en mi posición en una época como ésta. 

Juraría que al decir eso el juez musitó una leve risa. No podía creerse que en el algún momento se hubiese hecho ilusiones, 

« _Para ellos, simplemente soy un nazi._ »

* * *

Observaba con detenimiento cómo su tempóranea privación de la libertad se acercaba. El cargo de sus compañeros ya se estaba sentenciando, y podía prevenir que le iba a esperar un destino similar al de ellos, que sería estar entre rejas. 

Pensando en lo que sería pasar la horca, recordó por lo que pasó Keitel, los verdugos calcularon mal su ejecución, causándole una fractura cervical, para finalmente morir en tremenda agonía por asfixia. Tampoco quería morir como Blaskowitz, suicidándose en medio de unos de los juicios.

Él realmente valoraba lo que era tener una muerte digna, pero mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho más se despegaba de esa idea. 

* * *

—Zeke Yeager, ex-mariscal de campo que sirvió al Tercer Reich, condenado a 10 años de prisión por crímenes de guerra; tales como asesinatos de civiles, malos tratos, y actos de violación cometidos por sus hombres! —sentenció con el tan firme martillo del que nunca dudaba en presumir. 

En estos momentos Zeke sólo se centraba en tener la cabeza agachada y rezar por ver a su esposa. Era lo único que quería. Y lo único que le quedaba. 

Pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para mirarla a las ojos. 

[ ](https://ibb.co/VWCpsbK)

Teniendo dos hombres delante suya y detrás que de alguna manera le guiaban a un lugar que nunca se habría imaginado pisar mientras libraba batallas por Alemania en 1942, volvió la mirada hacia atrás, para ver cómo su mujer corría hacia él. 

Nostálgico por volver a sentir sus abrazos, giró su cuerpo y dejó de seguir avanzando. Pieck saltó rápidamente a abrazarle, y Zeke le correspondió, feliz de volver a sentir su fragancia y su cariño, sentía que podría llorar ahí mismo en un abrazo que no quería que nunca terminase. 

« _Dios mío, Pieck..._ » fue lo único que expresó. 

Quería mantener sus brazos alrededor de su cintura todo el tiempo del mundo, pero unos agentes le separaron y se vio obligado a avanzar, sin dejarle mirar atrás mientras Pieck le observaba marchar, volviendo a querer abrazarle. No sabría si podría soportar diez años sin su compañía, mientras Zeke no paraba de preguntarse qué pensaría Pieck de él, y de todo lo que le habían acusado y resultaba ser cierto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maldito Zeke, que no podías ser simplemente un soldadito del Heer, no tienes una idea una idea del trabajo que me has dado.  
> Pero finalmente he podido traer el primer capítulo, me siento en la obligación de agradecer a mi amigo Leonel, que me ha sido de bastante ayuda, ayudándome en decidir la condena de Zeke sobre todo.  
> He tenido que reescribir al personaje de Zeke como 8 veces, incluyendo dos cambios bruscos, espero que al menos me haya quedado entendible. 
> 
> Y bueno, para ponerles un poco en contexto histórico, los juicios de Núremberg empezaron pues cuando terminó la Segunda Guerra Mundial y todo, realmente se celebraron muchos otros pero estos fueron de los más importantes, o de los más tochos por así decirlo. Hasta 1948 no se celebró el último juicio, el del alto mando de las personas de la Wehrmacht (el ejército alemán, no confundir con la SS que si entraban ahí por ideología nazi, aunque se disolvió después de la segunda Guerra Mundial), y en su mayoría las personas a las que juzgaron fueron culpables por crímenes de guerra.
> 
> Por si les cuesta entender un poco el pensamiento de Zeke, quería retratarlo como que intenta salvar su cuello cómo sea, y se justifica diciendo que "no tenía elección", aunque todo el mundo decía lo mismo.  
> Como último dejar claro que Zeke no es un nazi, no sería el primero en la Wehrmacht en no estar del todo acuerdo con esa ideología, tampoco quiero decir que justifica lo que hizo, por supuesto. Y bueno ya dejo de hablar porque esto me está quedando muy largo. 
> 
> Como un pequeño adelanto, decir que el próximo capítulo muy seguramente será de Levi y Erwin, y que esta fic tendrá muchos timeskip.


	3. ••02·INFANCIA••

**1942 – En Plena Segunda Guerra Mundial**

Levi conoció a un niño, mientras él también lo era. 

Levi recuerda que, el día que se lo encontró, estaba en la calle, al igual que él, quizás esperando a alguien. 

Abandonó a sus amigos por un momento, con los que estaba jugando a la pelota, y se acercó a él. 

—¿Por qué no sonríes? —Le preguntó Levi en su máxima inocencia. 

Mientras Levi tenía una ropa más o menos descuida, Erwin estaba vestido a conciencia para estar elegante. 

Erwin se le quedó mirando, le llamaron la atención las descuidas prendas del pelinegro, pero no le importó. 

—No sé dónde están mis padres. —respondió con un cierto tono apagado. 

—¡Entonces te ayudaré a buscarlos! —dicho esto, Levi abandonó su pelota, se acercó aún más a ese niño, y le extendió su mano. 

Antes de nada, Erwin la observó, tenía algunas marcas de suciedad a su alrededor, pero igualmente no la rechazó. 

Se levantó, y los dos se dieron cuenta de la diferencia de altura entre los dos. El niño Rubio se le quedó mirando, manteniendo su expresión seria.

Levi le sonrió, y juraría que eso hizo que su nuevo amigo dejase de estar tan serio. 

Su padre no tardó demasiado en venir, gritaba el nombre de “¡Erwin!”, y esté se giró a observar a su padre, que lo buscaba desesperado. Levi supuso que ese era su nombre. 

Rápidamente se acercó hacia su hijo y le agarró la mano, tirando bruscamente de ella. Era para apartar a Erwin de Levi, pero eso ninguno de los dos lo sabía. 

No le dió oportunidad a siquiera despedirse de ese niño, si no que se decidió por llevarle lejos de ahí. 

—¡Yo me llamo Levi! —gritó mientras observaba cómo “Erwin” se apartaba en el horizonte, quién se volteó a verlo, a pesar de que su padre le apartase la vista de él en pocos segundos, pero antes de eso, Levi sabía que había visto a Erwin sonreírle.

Levi no volvió a ver a ese niño. 

[ ](https://ibb.co/gtmKNrz)

En la mitad de la segunda Guerra Mundial, siendo Levi un niño de 12 años que nació en los Estados Unidos, a primera vista, no tendría nada de lo que preocuparse. Su familia no era rica, ni ningunas de esas historias, pero tenían suficiente para comer y eso ya era suficiente. 

La vida de Levi era simplemente despertarse, bajar a desayunar, recibir cariño de su madre, salir a jugar con sus amigos, volver para comer, y lo que venía variaba del día. 

A veces Levi se preguntaba que por qué veía a sus amigos con una madre y un padre a su alrededor, mientras que él sólo tenía a su madre, pero ella nunca le dió explicaciones, con la excusa de que "cuando seas mayor lo entenderás».

Pero a pesar de todo, Levi no se podía quejar de su vida, la disfrutaba tanto como la podría disfrutar un niño inocente en una zona pacífica a pesar de los demás conflictos en el mundo. 

La guerra, el nazismo, los soviéticos, algunos nombres de países sueltos, siempre escuchaba esas palabras, pero nunca les prestaba atención.

[ ](https://ibb.co/Mfsnd7j)

Y Erwin Smith, bueno, tampoco era muy diferente de Levi. Misma inocente personalidad, mismos 12 años, y misma capacidad para ignorar los conflictos tan sangrientos que ocurrían alrededor del mundo. 

Pero nada más. Los mundos que cada uno vivía estaban muy lejos de parecerse; el padre de Erwin era un político del partido comunista soviético, no era un mal padre cuando no estaba ocupado con asuntos de su trabajo, pero su madre se encargaba de darle toda la atención que su padre no podía darle. Era cariñosa y atenta, pero se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo con miedo. Miedo de la muerte, de la devastación, de los destrozos y el nazismo infundidos en esa época por culpa de la guerra. Siempre era culpa de la guerra.

Erwin podía oler el miedo de su madre, y aunque no lo entendía, -ya que nadie iba a gastar tiempo en explicarle la guerra a un niño de 12 años-, le preocupaba lo suficiente para mantener su mente ocupada por las noches. 

«¿ _Qué será lo que tanto teme mi mamá? ¿Debería preocuparme yo también?_ »

[ ](https://ibb.co/ch8qchw)

Cuando La Unión Soviética estaba tenía el suficiente miedo, Erwin y su Madre, gracias a la idea de su Padre, se mudaron provisionalmente a Estados Unidos. Erwin seguía sin entender qué es lo que eran tan preocupante.

Dos años después cuando la situación en la Unión Soviética había mejorado y no había tanto temor, Erwin y su familia volvieron a su país de nacimiento, todavía se acuerda de ver a sus padres discutir, la noche anterior de trasladarse. Su Madre no paraba de gritar y suplicar, balbuceaba algo de la seguridad, mientras que su Padre, aún más tranquilo pero no menos preocupado, le decía que lo tenía que hacer por su trabajo.

Levi a veces observaba a su madre, la veía llorar, sola, y tenía ganas de ir a abrazarla. Una vez ganó un par de años más, pudo entender qué era lo que ocasionaba que su madre se comportase así, jamás se lo preguntó, y nunca tendría el atrevimiento necesario para hacerlo, pero lo que si estaba seguro, era que no volvió a ver a sus primos. Incluso en las visitas familiares de sus tíos, ellos nunca vinieron. 

Y cuando preguntó que por qué no nunca los veía, no recibió respuesta.

El mundo tan cruel que siempre ignoró indiscriminadamente se mostraba hacia él lentamente, como si fuese una aguja que se le clavaba cada más en la piel, una aguja que no podía retener y que por cada tiempo que pasaba, le hacía mucho más daño.

Y cuando el horror que vivió durante 4 años en su espalda se acabó, la diferencia de ideologías políticas provocaría un nuevo choque en su vida. Aunque con 15 años pudo llegar a entender mejor los conflictos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, nada le preparó para una guerra no-militar (desafiando su propio concepto de guerra) donde dos países que veían el mundo de manera completamente diferente crearon un lazo de enemistad en el que ya se estaba trabajando.

A Erwin nunca le explicaron nada, como siempre. Su curiosidad no hacía más que aumentar, y algún día se rompería, pero su madre únicamente quería protegerle de los problemas que tenía cada país entre sí, y su Padre, bueno, estaba demasiado perdido en su trabajo.

“El mundo capitalista y el comunista son incompatibles”

Ese tipo de frases que escuchaba Erwin, le hacían preguntarse qué era lo que se encontró en Estados Unidos que eran tan diferente de su país y de lo que su padre defendía. Y, como siempre, pensaba demasiado en esas cosas, intentando buscar su propia respuesta, creyendo que la encontraría por él mismo,

También se acordaba de aquel niño que vio en Estados Unidos, "Levi", y se preguntaba si ese niño era realmente incompatible a lo que él era. Levi también pensaba en Erwin, naturalmente. Él era otros de esos misterios que nadie estaba dispuesto a resolverle.


	4. ••03·ERWIN SMITH••

A Erwin Smith, aún adolescente, camino de una temprana etapa de la madurez, una mañana cualquiera de 1947, se levantó,confuso, miró por la casa, dio vueltas por ella hasta que vio a su madre, ella le miraba con la cabeza gacha, para después decirle que su padre murió debido a que alguien lo asesinó. 

Erwin se quedó a sus 17 años solo con su madre, por lo que se decidió por estudiar política como nunca y seguir los pasos de su padre. Así es, el asesinato del progenitor de Erwin desencadenó en su hijo auto-motivándose a seguir su mismo camino y llegar lejos siguiéndolo.

Empezó con relacionarse con amigos de su padre que vio de pasada en algunas de las veces que vio a su padre con un amigo, en el funeral, y a parte de que el pésame le revolvía el corazón, la idea de seguir su camino empezaba a florecer en su mente, por lo que fue lo suficientemente precavido de conseguir los contactos suficientes para saber qué y cómo estudiar para conseguir hacer realidad lo que su padre esperaría de él, y en unos años no tardaría en llegar a su objetivo, siempre con mucha determinación,

Y, sobre todo, hablando con esa gente, recibía muchos cumplidos, al principio era extraño, porque sólo había llegado a recibir de su familia de cuando tenía menos años, pero mientras recibía más y más, sentía que le estaba empezando a gustar, y empezar a parecerse a algún tipo de droga de la cual no podía separarse mucho tiempo.

« _Me alegra que sigas este camino, joven, eres muy inteligente y será un honor tener tu presencia en el trabajo_.»

« _Te ves lo suficientemente capacitado para seguir el camino de tu padre, él era un hombre magnífico, simplemente esplendoroso, y al parecer tú eres igual_.»

« _Tu mente y tus ideas son perfectas, y espectaculares en un hombre de tu edad_. **»**

« _Podrás conseguir todo lo que te propongas con ese cerebro, no dudo de ello._ »

A veces la gente bromeaba diciendo que el alma de su padre poseyó su hijo, que de alguna manera reencarnó, y que bueno, aquí estaba, siguiendo la ideología política del comunismo, aunque también era la única de la que estaba informado, y con estar informado se refería a únicamente escuchar a gente que sólo lo pintaban como si fuese la única solución.

Inocente, sin tener mucha idea de dónde se estaba metiendo, traspasando un camino de flores que tarde o temprano le precipitaría al vacío, ese era el camino que estaba siguiendo, parecía tan bueno al principio que le costaría darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo que apoyaba.

Siempre escuchaba a aquellos hombres, que siempre parecían tan formales y cómo si supiesen todo de la vida, de alguna manera los veía superiores a él, y hasta llegó a admirarlos por un momento, quizás porque veía a su padre reflejado en ellos.

Realmente la visión de su padre cada día estaba más alejada de lo que él pretendía ser, o al menos de la manera de la que se imaginó a su padre, porque al fin y al cabo, aún con 17 años era un crío que observaba a su padre como si fuese la persona más fuerte y leal del mundo.

**Fuerte** y **leal** eran dos adjetivos sumamente importantes en su vida cuando tuvo que soportar la muerte de su padre; era importante ser **fuerte** , no físicamente, porque ese tipo de fuerza estaba sobrevalorada, si no **mentalmente** , su padre solía decirle que el hombre indecidido y débil de mente no podía llegar a nada en la vida; alguien que no podía ordenar sus propios pensamientos no podía entender a las demás personas, y por lo tanto, no podía ayudarlas. Si no podía ayudarlas, no podía ser **leal** , porque la **lealtad** nacía del respeto y ayudar a alguien o algo sin importar las consecuencias.

Esa era la forma de pensar de su padre, de la que siempre estaba orgulloso de alardear.

Durante el par de años que duró creyéndose esas palabras, las siguió como algún tiempo de código moral, y era costumbre recurrir a ellas cuando tenía un problema o no sabía qué hacer.

Pero, los días, semanas, meses y estaciones pasaban, y con todo ello, los pensamientos de Erwin, ya que no se podía esperar que el pensamiento de alguien no cambiase desde los 17 años hasta los 21. Y su madre, simplemente era una espectadora, una que, como cualquier espectadora que se precie, no podía cambiar nada. 

Ella solo sentía impotencia; impotencia al ver cómo lentamente su preciado hijo se estaba consumiendo en el recuerdo de su Padre, que tarde o temprano le ocasionaría diferentes perjuicios.

Quizás Erwin lo puede haber olvidado, pero su madre no; su marido murió por ser lo que era y seguir lo que seguía, y como siempre, siguiendo esas dos palabras que tanto revolvían su cabeza, formando complicados laberintos con los que quería resolver todos sus problemas.

Su madre simplemente quería lo que cualquier madre quería, que su hijo fuese feliz, y siempre hizo todo lo que pudo para intentarlo, pero cuando Erwin empezó a dirigirse a un laberinto sin salida, sintió que no podía hacer nada. Casi no estaba en casa, y cuando estaba, si tenía suerte, se acordaba de que tenía una madre, y así fue como ella confirmó que, efectivamente, eso le estaba consumiendo su alma y vida.

Pero un día, cuando surgió su primera duda, todo cambió,

¿qué fue lo que cambió todo?

Probablemente fue empezar a pensar por él mismo e informarse a partir de medios o gente que no glorificase un sistema.

Y aún así, con el tiempo, sus ambiciones, nacidas por su padre, se fueron esfumando al darse cuenta de que estaba sirviendo a un dictador, 

pero, llegados a este punto, ¿de verdad iba a tirar de esa manera el recuerdo de su Padre, como si fuese algo insignificante? 

Hacía tiempo que las palabras **fuerza** y **lealtad** sonaban sumamente vacías en su cabeza. Ya no tenían sentido para él. 

[ ](https://ibb.co/zhGqv59)

Pasaron meses desde que la mentalidad de Erwin empezó a cambiar, y aunque todo empezó cuando empezó a replantearse su forma de vista, el cambio no fue algo que pasase de la noche a la mañana, durante poco menos de un año, tuvo muchas dudas causadas sobre cosas que su gobernador hacía y algunas otras cosas que la gente no le aclaraba de la forma que él quería, se dio cuenta que, sin quererlo, se había convertido en un ignorante que sólo se informaba de lo que más le convenía. 

Efectivamente, llegó a ese final del laberinto sin salida, y no tenía ni idea de cómo salir de ahí, pues para hacer eso tendría que tirar a la borda todo lo que hizo desde que tenía los 17 años, aunque quizás eso sería lo mejor.

Pero ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. 

Porque... ¿Un político comunista, dudando de sus ideales? Se veía tan inaceptable en el lugar de donde venía, y sabía que no era algo que debía gritar a los cuatro vientos. 

Todo eso empezaba a ser una preocupación que todos los días le asolaba, y no podía irse a la cama perfectamente a gusto, hacía semanas que no sabía lo que era dormir bien.

Tenía que hacer algo. 

Empezó a pensar, y planear por encima cómo sería alejarse de aquella vida, el comunismo y la Unión Soviética ya no formaban parte de su corazón, y probablemente nunca lo hubiesen hecho, pero era difícil alejarte de la única forma de vivir que tenías opción de vivir.

Y por eso fue que su decisión definitiva fue alejarse de todo aquello, pero literalmente. Quería conocer mundo; ver qué había mas allá de lo que sus límites le permitían, y conocer a diferentes personas y otras formas de ver la vida; en conclusión, quería vivir otras culturas, emociones y sensaciones.

Unos de sus impedimentos podría llegar a ser los compañeros, algunos antiguos amigos de su padre, por supuesto, por eso decidió no decirles nada. Quizás les echaría de menos, ellos le ayudaron a adentrarse en este mundo pero no podía culparles de ello cuando toda la culpa la tenía él. 

Bueno, realmente eso no era nada comparada con la realidad. 

Sus expectativas se veía demasiado fáciles de realizar, demasiado simples, sobre todo para la dictadura que estaba implantada en su país, por lo cual, algo con lo que no contaba en principio, era que los políticos del comunismo estaban hasta más controlados que los propios habitantes del país. 

Claro, Erwin desconocía todo esto, él creía que podría escapar del país con total libertad, pero la muerte le alcanzaría mucho antes, pues las represiones de esa época y lugar eran más rápidas que la libertad, que era justamente lo que él ansiaba. 

Quería vivir una vida libre, y definitivamente no podía vivirla en la Unión Soviética.

[ ](https://ibb.co/0qcv4wn)

Finalmente, la muerte le entregó su oportunidad de oro, un golpe de oro, si es que estaba bien referirse a eso de tal manera. 

¿Estaba bien celebrar la muerte de alguien?

¿Y qué tal si esa persona es Stalin, el protagonista de tantas muertes y de su privación de la libertad? 

Ese tipo de preguntas pasaban por la mente de Erwin, un 5 de Marzo de 1953.

Él habría podido pensar que ese día significaba el fin del reinado del terror implantado en su país, pero no, sabía que no iba a ser así, aquel hombre tenía otros hombres que le sucederían, y los hombres que le sucedieran, también tendrían otros sucesores. La única esperanza que había era tener la suerte suficiente para que por fin la Unión Soviética se disolviese, pero eso era algo tan complicado de saber, pues nadie puede prevenir el futuro, y Erwin no estaba dispuesto a esperar. 

Podrían ser años, y no podía seguir ahí. 

Erwin sentía que seguir viviendo por el recuerdo de su padre no merecía todo lo que estaba pasando, y que, quizás, se estaba perdiendo mejores cosas. Necesitaba reflexionar sobre él mismo, buscarse, encontrar su "propósito en la vida".

Había vivido desde sus 17 años en una burbuja, enfocarse tanto en su fallecido progenitor le hizo deshacerse de su esencia y de hacer en la vida lo que realmente le llenaba y sentía bien haciendo. 

Pero por fin era tiempo de cambiar eso. 

• • • • • • • • • •

En frente de un barco que no tardaría mucho en zarpar, parecía mentira que eso fuese lo que más fácil se veía de hacer. 

Había mucha gente en la cola, por suerte no parecía que nadie le reconocía, pero los oficiales que estarían vigilando quién entra y quién no sí lo harían, a veces escuchaba cómo hablaban con la gente, acompasados del ligero sonido de las olas.

Un político del PCU, dejando su país un par de días antes de la muerte de Stalin. 

Era demasiado sospechoso para los años que había estado fingiendo y creyéndose su propio papel. 

Pero obviamente no iba a pasar sin un problema de por medio, por grande o medio que pudiese llegar a ser.

Observó que unos de los dos oficiales no paraba de mirarle, era alto y tenía una fornida figura, dándole un aspecto más imponente. 

Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, el oficial no paraba de mirarle , estando atento hasta a las veces que parpadea, y no sabía si podía controlar su lenguaje corporal hasta el punto de que le hiciese creer de que no estaba intentando escapar de ese lugar para no volver nunca más. 

El oficial que tanto parecía sospechar de él le susurró algo a su compañero, Mike Zacharias, por suerte, aquel hombre le conocía bien, unos de los amigos de su padre, era sosegado y confiado, por lo que sabía que Mike no iba a desconfiar en él, pues la confianza que forjó en todos sus compañeros en él mismo era difícil de conseguir y de mantener, pero él lo consiguió. 

—Ahora vuelvo. —se despidió Mike por un momento. 

Erwin, que luchaba por mantenerse tranquilo, le resultaba en una complicada tarea cuando la idea de que iban a detenerle ahí mismo empezaba a aflorar en su cabeza. 

Sabía que Mike había ido a informar sobre Erwin, y lo sabía porque ya lo había visto, ciertamente esas ocasiones no acabaron nada bien. 

Ahora su suerte pendía de un hilo, y ese hilo era la persona que diese la orden de dejarle desertar, o ejecutarle. 

Hubo un período de tiempo demasiado incómodo, donde sólo aquel hombre desconfiado le dedicada una pesada mirada, sin apartar los ojos de su cara, mientras que Erwin prefería mirar al suelo o a sus lados para no encontrarse con las pupilas de aquel hombre que empezaba a darle miedo. 

Cuando la figura de su amigo Zacharias apareció después de unos minutos que se le hicieron demasiado largos, sintió algo de alivio que podría volver a transformarse en miedo en menos de un segundo. 

—Buenas noticias, puedes tomar este barco con tranquilidad, siento la molestia. —le informó Mike mientras sonreía. 

Pero al parecer las cosas no iban a quedarse así. 

—¿Cómo? —el aparente compañero de Mike protestó, al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión. Sus sospechas de Erwin dejaron de serlo para convertirse en una afirmación— ¿quién ha dado esa orden? 

Ahora esa mirada tan penetrante caía sobre Mike. 

—Orden de Jrushchov. 

Mike no tuvo que decir nada más, pues el otro se llevó las manos a su sombrero, haciendo como que se lo acomodaba, probablemente para esconder su vergüenza, y se quedó callado frente a esa respuesta que nombraba a unas de las personas con más poder en la secretaría del PCU. 

No hubo una sola queja más, y Erwin siguió su camino. 

Cuando justamente pasó por al lado del oficial, le puso la mano por la altura de su torso, de una manera tan silenciosa y cuidadosa que el propio Mike no se dio cuenta. 

Acercó su rostro al oído de Erwin, y susurró:

**—Los traidores como tú no merecen gozar del derecho de vivir.**


End file.
